Obey Me: -Fated- Her Amethyst Blaze Chapt 7: (Me and You Versus The De
by XoKyungMeiOX
Summary: After getting word from Beel that Kyung is in a relationship with Diavolo against her will, Belphegor becomes livid. He gathers his brothers to create a plan to overthrow or murder the next king of the Devildom.


I knocked twice before entering he was reading as usual. "Hmm? Belphie? What a surprise. I don't normally see you in my room, is there something wrong?" Satan asked, How strange. I have never seen Belphie so intense before. Whatever it was, it must be very important. I sat my book down and paid attention. "Ok. What is going on my dear younger brother? The expression you're giving me shows something is very troubling." I continued, "You remember how Kyung has been acting, how she has been crying and being depressed?" Belphegor replied, "Yes. Troubling really. We talked once in the study and since then she hasn't spoken to me at all." "Why?" I replied Truthfully I wasn't planning on mentioning I pinned Kyung to the mantle wanting to kiss her sweet devious lips.

"It's Diavolos doing, Beel saw them in his study he told her to be patient and that their love will have a happy ending or whatever. She even kissed him. But get this, she also talked about how he made her cry and was toying with her. I think he put her in a position to be his plaything." I was taken aback by these words that rang loudly in my ears. Kyung and Lord Diavolo? That is by far the most reclusive of things I have ever heard. "What? Come on brother, do you really believe our dear Kyung would love an imbecile like Lord Diavolo? I get he is a prince, but come on that is low even for her. She would at least pick someone like myself or that barbaric of an older brother Lucifer." I replied, "If your going to tell me gossip trash, don't bother." I continued, I tried to start reading again, suddenly Belphie grabbed my book.

That is what I am saying to you!!" Belphegor began I threw his book and took him by the shoulders. "If she were in love why would she be crying, not eating, depressed?? He is using his power and authority to make her his! She is probably afraid she'll be sent back or worse if she doesn't remain his!!" Belphegor continued, "Beel saw it with his own eyes? When have you known Beelzebub to lie?!" Hmm he has a fair point, but still that is absurd. There is no way she could love something so idiotic. "Even if you are right, what is your motive for telling me Belphegor? You know all of us are in love with Kyung as well, even though none of us brothers are as close as we were as angels, we are all in a good place and I would like to have it remain that way. Plus I have no intention in hurting Kyung more if this information you are telling me is true." I replied, I could sense Belphegor was not pleased with my response. My anger rose up in me as I looked my brother in the eyes.. "She doesnt love him Satan, that is what I'm trying to tell you! He is using her and she is trapped! We were not to be involved with her but he can bend the rules and have her? And I have never known a girl to say her world was a dark and void abyss and be in love at the same time. Diavolo is not above the law, what he is doing to her is wrong!" Belphegor exclaimed,

"You're telling me that you are perfectly fine with Kyung being abused by diavolo as long as we can keep things the way they are?" He continued, "If you truly loved Kyung or had respect for yourself you would know something foul when you smell it." It was obvious my dear younger brother was not kidding. This was a subject very troubling to him. I sighed in anger. He vigorously twisted and misinterpreted my words. I stood up from my chair I was in "Belphegor, that is not at all what I said. Do you understand what that means for us to cross Diavolo? Must I remind you of the Celestial War? We lost because we thought we could win against our father. If it is true I don't like it anymore than you do. What I am saying is even though Beel has never lied we don't have enough evidence to justify what you are talking about. I love Kyung I would murder anyone who did her wrong and stood in her way. I don't want to jump to conclusions or make any haste decisions." I stated,

Damn him, I wanted to punch him right in his face for that. Leaving her to him like some sacrifice! She is worth so much more than a bargaining chip for peace. But if evidence was what he needed I could get it, no problem I just needed to sweet talk Levi. Mammon and Levi were stronger but Satan's wrath could match no one, if I had him on my side the rest will follow. "You are right, that is very irrational of me, ha, it just boils my blood ya kno? Just hypothetically if I had gotten the proof of what he was doing to her and how much of a hypocrite he was in black and white, what would be your plan of action?" Belphegor asked, "Well none of the less do whatever is necessary to protect Kyung. She is precious and I don't want anyone to hurt or take advantage of her." I began, "There are a couple other things I'd like to do as well." I mumbled.

"I didn't make this pact with her just to free you and have Lucifer be upset, I made it also because the moments I shared with her I know that she was the one I wanted to protect always. I want to give her my strength when she needs it." "Well brother she needs you now." Belphegor replied, "Alright. Brother, please do be careful with whatever you are planning. I would hate to lose you again." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. I smiled at him and cocked my head. "I will be fine brother." Belphegor replied, OH I will be fine , but diavolo will licking the dirt from my shoes before I'm done with him...just wait.

I nodded in understanding. I watched my little brother close my door behind him. I had an unsettling feeling that he was going to do something rash. I walked over to where he through my book and picked it up, and sat it down on my chair. I decided I should be getting ready for the ball as well. I can't wait to see how Kyung will dazzle us tonight. She is so beautiful when I watch her walking, however I couldn't shake this dreadful feeling of stopping him.

Belphegor knew in order to get any kind of proof Leviathan was the one to talk to since technology is his specialty. If I'm going to get Satan on my side I have to have solid evidence that Diavolo is abusing Kyung. That is where Levi will come in, he knows all about technology and may have something of use. Until then though I don't really plan to let this out yet, as much as I want to act now, Satan is right; besides solid proof will put the final nail in diavolos coffin. knocked twice on his door before entering his monitor was still on, and it looked like he just paused a game. Probably getting ready for the ball. I heard someone come into my room, I thought I locked my door, but I guess I didn't. I was in the bathroom getting ready for the ball and just finished my shower and was brushing my teeth, I peaked my head out to see who it was. Belphie? That's weird why is he here? He never comes to my room. "Umm ever heard of knocking?" I said, " I did knock you just weren't listening. "Belphegor began, I looked around his room as he continued brushing his teeth deciding my best approach so not to give away my real motive. "Hey Levi, I'm in a devious mood, what's say we try to make a fool out of Lucifer ?" "Hmm? On the day of the ball? To where Lucifer will be in such a rage that the entire night he has planned will be ruined? I am so there what did you have in mind?" I said as I was brushing my back teeth anxiously waiting to see what Belphie had in mind. Next to Mammon he is definitely the most devious out of all of us.

"Well not quite," I began, Damn,as tempting as that was I had to stay focused.

"I was thinking we use a spy camera or microphone to catch him doing something embarrassing in his room." Plant them while he is away say on his way to the ball and get a recording of it. Maybe we can make it go...'viral' as you say it?" I continued, Ugh...that doesn't sound as fun but super embarrassing nonetheless. Hmm what was Belphie up to now

"Belphie, you sound so lame when you try to use slang. Lolololo, but what makes you think I have something like that?" I replied, "Ha, because you're the technical one of us. You would know how to connect a device to a computer to download some very incriminating content. " Belphegor replied, "Ya so?" I began, I thought for a minute as to why he took sudden interest in my tech savvy skills. But it would be pretty hilarious to catch Lucifer polishing his Monokeland collectible. He probably would have super special edition one of her. "Alright Belphie, you got my interest. What exactly are you thinking of getting?" I continued, I walked out of my bathroom over to my wardrobe and took off my towel, I had boxers on, because that would be weird to be naked in front of my little brother. "Would prefer a camera, something small so I can hide it anywhere and I want to record audio too." Belphegor replied, I want it all every last lie and sickening sweet word he whispers to her...just the thought of him touching her...focus...she will be mine soon enough and that bastard will pay. "And I need as many as you can find, I don't want to miss a thing." I reached the top of my wardrobe with a box I had. Akuzon had a huge flash sale a few years ago where like all of their tech was like super cheap so I bought all their mini cameras. That way I can see when stupid Mammon tries to steal my money. I haven't set them up yet, I probably should, but this was more exciting.

"Alright Belphie, here this box is a 12 piece mini camera set, equipped with audio recording, a cord to plug in and download the data you got. It also has an encrypted flash drive you can put the data on. FYI encrypted means that no one can hack it, it has a series of passwords and codes you have to break." I began, "When you get something juicy I will extract the data, and we can sooo ruin Lucifer's reputation! He thinks he is sooo mighty and cool because he is the eldest. Pfftt...as if!" I finished, Excellent...stage one is in motion, now while everyone is dancing I will plant them all over his house, especially his office and bedroom...the thought of his hands on her...I would gut him like a trout here and now the sick son of a bitch, hypocritical fuck...

"Wonderful, thanks levi! You are a lifesaver (literally) now how to I connect them to the computer?" Belphegor asked, "If you open the box you see the black cord? On the side of the cameras there is a little plug you put them in, then you place the cord in a USB slot. It will pop up and ask if you want to view or extract the data collected on the device." I replied, This was so going to be hilarious. I cannot wait to see uptight Lucifer crumble! I hope Kyung is ok I am pretty sure she likes Lucifer, I haven't seen her in awhile, she hasn't even accepted my invites on Monokeland. "Right got it, thanks again Levi, you're awesome!" "Umm your telling me things I already know. Now if you will excuse me I gotta get ready for the ball. When I am done I will help you plant them if you want, so you don't screw it up." I replied, "NO! I mean…" Damn...damn what do I say? " You should make sure Lucifer stays distracted so he doesn't go looking for me, I plan to put them in place during the ball it's the best time really" Belphegor stated, "Pfft...whatever, fine I will keep Lucifer distracted. I doubt we will see Kyung since we haven't seen her in months, but it will be an easy task, I can do it with my eyes closed." I said,I finished getting dressed, I threw on my button up shirt and my jacket and I was ready to go."You better do it quick, because the ball starts here soon and you don't even have your tux on." I finished,

Oh don't worry, I'll be there! " Belphegor exclaimed, oh don't worry, I'll be there only to gather more information about him in person. I will be watching him like a hawk...he will NEVER escape me. Don't fear my darling Kyung, I will save you as soon as I can. I nodded. I put my phone in my pocket then headed out of my room towards the dining hall. "See you later Belphie. Oh and don't stay in my room to long Henry doesn't like strangers." I finished as I closed my door behind me. I will be so pissed if Belphegor tries to take anything else other than my cameras I gave him. I looked at the box and glanced at the fish that seemed to take no attention to me. That's when I saw the voice recorder next to it . It was small but I could hide it in my tux, I can get his voice in person as well. He won't mind if I take this, it's for the greater good. The plan continued to fall exactly how Belphie wanted it, little did they all know Mammon was there the entire time, and heard everything.

Mammon's P.O.V

Everybody was gettin ready for this here ball and everythin, it was all they could talk about! I, the Great Mammon got better things to do than get in some stiff shirt just to be around other stuff shirts. I'm only goin for two reasons, one cuz Diavolos house has a lot of goods and two cuz Kyung might be there, not that it matters if a human comes to a ball, I just imagine her standin on the dance floor all alone cuz no one wants to dance wit a human and all, and I thought she may need a partner. Me bein so gracious I can save the poor thing! Ha, I'm a genius! Since my brothers seemed to be gone I took the time to peek around their rooms, not that I was stealin anythin' I could sell the stuff and turn it 'round to make double, double the Grimm isn't stealin at all! Levi was takin a shower so I took It upon myself to relive him of his extra Grimm, he would just use it to buy those weird dolls again, I was savin the guys reputation here...if he had one. I heard the doorknob and froze, levi was comin back so I quickly shoved the Grimm in my pocket and dove in the closet. He walked in and talked to his stupid fish and then sat in front of his monitor and put his headset on. great, if I leave now hell see me for sure! I knew he could be at this for hours so I just sat in the farthest corner. And that's when I heard this loud thud against the other side of the wall. "What the heck??" It sound like somebody talkin so I put my ear to the wall to listen, I wasn't goin anywhere anyways. "If she were in love why would she be crying, not eating, depressed?? He is using his power and authority to make her his! She is probably afraid she'll be sent back or worse if she doesn't remain his!!" That sounded like belphie, who was he talkin about?? Kyung was actin all depressed and in love?? "Even if you are right, what is your motive for telling me Belphegor? You know all of us are in love with Kyung as well, even though none of us brothers are as close as we were as angels, we are all in a good place and I would like to have it remain that way. Plus I have no intention in hurting Kyung more if this information you are telling me is true." That was Satan who is Kyung in love with? And who the hell was hurting her? "She doesnt love him Satan, that is what I'm trying to tell you! He is using her and she is trapped! We were not to be involved with her but he can bend the rules and have her? And I have never known a girl to say her world was a dark void abyss and be in love at the same time. Diavolo is not above the law, what he is doing to her his wrong!" DIAVOLO?? Oh hell no, what was he doing to Kyung? Is this why shes been so sad? Was he making her be with him knowing she was off limits? That lousy no good jerk! "Belphegor, that is not at all what I said. Do you understand what that means for us to cross Diavolo? Must I remind you of the Celestial War? We lost because we thought we could win against our father. If it is true I don't like it anymore than you do. What I am saying is even though Beel has never lied we don't have enough evidence to justify what you are talking about. I love Kyung I would murder anyone who did her wrong and stood in her way. I don't want to jump to conclusions or make any haste decisions." Yeah satan had a point there... levi had gotten off the game and went into the shower but I wasn't leaving now "Just hypothetically if I had gotten the proof of what he was doing to her and how much of a hypocrite he was in black and white, what would be your plan of action?" I leaned in closer, I had to know what Belphies plan was, if he was right then I was behind him all da way! i know going to war would be pretty crazy though but Kyung could make a demon get a little crazy sometimes. "I didn't make this pact with her just to free you and have Lucifer be upset, I made it also because the moments I shared with her I know that she was the one I wanted to protect always. I want to give her my strength when she needs it." "Well brother she needs you now." "Alright. Brother, please do be careful with whatever you are planning. I would hate to loose you again." So belphie was going to gather evidence.. I see then Diavolo would really be in trouble! Levi was still in the bathroom and I slowly climbed out of the closet to leave. That's when the knocking started. I froze but Levi didnt move and he knocked again. I climbed back into my spot waiting for my chance. "Hey Levi, I'm in a devious mood, what's say we try to make a fool out of Lucifer ?" "Hmm? On the day of the ball? To where Lucifer will be in such a rage that the entire night he has planned will be ruin? I am so there what did you have in mind?" "Well not quite,I was thinking we use a spy camera or microphone to catch him doing something embarrassing in his room. Plant them while he is away say in his way to the ball and get a recording of it. Maybe we can make it go...'viral' as you say it?" Wait why is he pranking Lucifer for? Yeah the lug deserves it but theres bigger things to do! Oh...unless the cameras are for diavolos house and he doesnt want to tell Levi what's going on! Maybe he wants the proof first so well believe him. I'm so smart! The closet door opened and I leaned far back covering my mouth with my hand as Levi reached up top for somethin'. He left the door open so now I could hear better. "Umm your telling me things I already know. Now if you will excuse me I gotta get ready for the ball. When I am done I will help you plant them if you want, so you don't screw it up." "NO! I mean...I want you to keep Lucifer busy while at the ball, he'll be gone so that will be the perfect time." Sneaky… "Pfft...whatever, fine I will keep Lucifer distracted. I doubt we will see Kyung since we haven't seen her in months, but it will be an easy task, I can do it with my eyes closed. You better do it quick, because the ball starts here soon and you don't even have your tux on." "Oh dont worry I'll be there!" Levi left and I froze as belphie watched the dumb fish, and then he took something. Little theif... oh wait..I waited a full minute before leavin the closet, I came for Grimm but boy did I get a lot more than that. When the cost was clear I sped out of there faster than any demon could, it was about time for the stupid ball thing to start, and I had to put on this damn tux, ugh… When I got to the stupid party I was still pissed about everythin I just witnessed.

"I don't believe dis, Kyung and Diavolo? What would she ever see in him, he's like that lame dad wit the bad jokes. She wouldn't want him when she could have The Great Mammon, or hell any of us is better than that!. He must have got the hots for her and used his power and money to be his girl. That lousy snake! And now the girl cryin and all sad cuz of this big lug?! See we are goin have to put a stop to this now!. Look at him over there laughin and havin a good time! How many girls did he do this to? Why is it we couldn't have her but he can break the rules...damn...this shirt itches!! Ughhhh I hate these things!! And I hate Diavolo right now! I wish I could kick his ass right now!" I thought, My thoughts were interrupted by someone bumping into me from behind. "Hey! What's the big idea! Ya….oh….heya Asmo." I said, "Heyo! Look at my idiot big brother it looks like you do know how to clean up. And I see you took extra care in your skin today, oh are you trying to impress my darling Kyung?" Asmodeus said cheerfully, "What the hell would impressin her ey? It's all pointless! This whole thing is pointless!" I snapped, "Yikes. Mammon seemed disturbed and he looked really scary, ugh he is going to have so many wrinkles frowning like that." Asmodeus thought, " Your scary big brother. What do you mean pointless? For the girl you love it's always important to take care in your appearance." He replied,

Look at him all happy and junk when Kyung is a slave. Did Diavolo put his hands on her...? My blood boiled over "How the hell could you possibly be thinking of dollin yourself up when Kyung is in trouble?! That girl's a slave and you want to talk skincare its bulllshit!!" I snapped, "What? Mammon what on earth are you blabbering about? I just went shopping with her earlier today? How can she be in trouble." Asmodeus replied, "That's the thing, its ain't as easy as bein in a cage Asmo." I thought, I took him by his shoulder making sure we we off to the side. " haven't you noticed how much time she been spendin with Diavolo, how she always in his office? And how happy she looks when talkin to him? Lot different than when she's with us right?" I asked, I though for a brief moment. He did have a point. I haven't seen her in months just today was the only time I spent with her. "Hmm, you do have a point there. But what does it matter? Maybe she has assignments Diavolo needs her to do? Or maybe she has things going on she can't feel she can talk with us about." Asmodeus said, "I felt it ring in my mind earlier today when we were shopping how she said the most awful things to me. When she said she wished she could sleep and never wake up and the dark abyss she is fighting would swallow her. Kyung...please tell me it isn't true that Diavolo is the cause of your absence." Asmodeus thought, "From what Belphie was saying Beel saw them kiss, that he had her in his arms, Beel would never lie especially about something like that!" I exclaimed, I knew Asmo wasn't takin this well, I wonder what is goin on in the air filled head of his. "No way. Kyung and Lord Diavolo! That is so unfair why does he get to have her but I can't." "Please tell me your not serious Mammon. Kyung would choose someone like Lucifer or Belphie, but not Lord Diavolo! That would be absurd," Asmodeus replied,

"Kyung's standards are sooo much higher than that." Asmodeus continued, I began to shake from the thought of it, and took asmo by his shoulders and shook him.

"Kyung doesn't have a choice in this don't you see! That's why this is such shit! If she CHOSE to be wit diavolo she wouldn't be so depressed! And I would be pissed but ey it's her choice. But she didn't choose him, he chose her!! And I'll be blessed before I let him get away with it!" I exclaimed, "Wow. Mammon was serious. I haven't seen him this upset since he lost a bunch of money to those witches a long time ago. If what he is saying is true then we have to do something." Asmodeus though, "Hmm, you are right. Earlier today when we were shopping she said very troubling things to me. For example she said "I wish I could go to sleep and never wake up." Then when I asked if she could explain she wouldn't. She then told me that, "She is fighting with a deep and dark abyss, and wishes it would submerge itself around her and swallow her."" He continued, "You see what I'm sayin, no one in love says that! We have to do something!" I couldn't tell about Belphies plan with the cameras, I didn't want him to overhear by mistake."Diavolo needs to be put back in his place, jus cuz he a prince don't mean he can do as he pleases and make other people suffer for it!" Belphie is comming up with a plan and whatever it is I'm in. What about you?" I asked, " thinking about it hard for a moment. Rising up against Lord Diavolo? Flashbacks of the celestial war came to mind, since then I haven't wanted to stand up to anyone but Lucifer. But if Kyung is in trouble I want to protect her at all cost, no strand of hair on her gorgeous head will be damaged." Asmodeus remorsed, "Alright, I am with you Mammon." He replied,

I felt a bit more at ease knowin asmo was on her side as well. But I couldn't go to satan or levi, not yet. I needed to talk to belphie to get the rundown. He will get the evidence that will put that jerk away and I hope for good. "Good on ya, keep it quiet for now until I can talk to belphie and Beel and see what the game plan is. We don't need no weasels snitchin on us before we even get a plan goin. You got that?" I said, "My lips are sealed brother.!" Asmodeus said cheerfully. "Good, now the next hardest thing is bein able to stomach talkin to the guy." Does Lucifer know? He has been working a lot lately, was it to keep him busy? For his sake he better be dumb to it or he ain't no brother of mine." I stated, "I am assuming if Lucifer hasn't gone on a rampage like a lion when his steak is taken from him he probably has no idea. Lucifer believe it or not is a smart demon, when you look as good as him brains is an absolute turn on!"Asmodeus said, "For Kyung's sake I hoped he didn't know." He thought, "Yeah yeah I guess so, but tellin him now without the proof wont do anythin. He works closest to him, can't give away our position." Lucifer wouldn't stand for it, I know he wouldn't, but would he storm Diavolo and demand answers or sit like a good lil lap dog? I really didn't know anymore, but either way he couldn't know, not til we had our proof. Just hang in there Kyung ...please." I finished, Now that Asmo was with us, we could go be apart of the party, hopefully Belphie would get here soon so we could talk what the plan was gonna be.

Normal P.O.V

"There, that was the last one, I hung it just above the bastards bed in the chandelier. The very thought of him bringing her here made my skin craw. I turned to his large standing mirror to check my appearance, I looked good, well enough to not be reamed anyway. I then took my leave out of diavolos window, walking across the roof to the front and making sure no one was around when I leapt to the ground. Being a little late was in fashion anyway." Belphegor thought, I walked into the party, everyone laughed and seemed to be having a good time. And then I saw him...that thieving asshole, smiling and greeting guests like he was so damned innocent. I adjusted the flower in my jacket pocket concealing the voice recorder and entered deeper. Lucifer approached looking stuck up as he ever had been and he had me in his sights. "Belphagor, it's about time you decided to join us. " Lucifer said, I swear he acted like he were my father. "I had to be fashionably late, or else I wouldn't be the biggest subject to talk about. " I replied, "Belphegor, this isn't a laughing matter you are a part of the student council, what you do reflects on this school and on Diavolo! We can not have tardiness at formal gatherings like this!" Lucifer scolded "You sound like a broken record you know; 'Diavolo will look bad if I tie my shoes wrong, so I guess I'll just put a rod up my ass so I'll never bend down again!' Its pathetic how you grovel for him like you do. The Lucifer I know was never so weak." I replied, Lucifer looked on the brink of rage and and stood inches from my face. And grippes my shoulder "How dare you speak to me that way, I have had too much to deal with without your constant insolence. So help me belphie if you cause a scene here-" He began, I slapped his hand away and got up in his.

"What will you do Lucifer, lock me away again? Or go crying to your master? I'll tell you what, how about you put away your empty threats and go sit by your masters side like the sniveling dog you are, if he's in a good mood he may scratch your head." I hissed, He looked at me in shock as I walked away I wasn't in the mood for Lucifer's shit tonight I had much to do myself. I ventured around until I heard that bastard laughing in the distance, I had fo get his or Kyung's confession, some kind of proof to take his ass out. I was getting closer, watching as he greeted the guests like he was so noble. I was only feet away when hands grabbed me. "Yo Belphie we need to talk." Mammon whispered, "Look Mammon now's not a good time! Go be a damned idiot somewhere else!" I barked, He pulled me away and diavolo moved on...shit! I pulled his grip off me and shoved him. "What the fuck do you want?!" I snapped, "I want in on the plan, I want to take him down." I stood shocked for a moment, he looked serious even enraged and I felt myself smile. "How did you find out?" I asked, He stammered a moment. "That ain't important, what's important is Kyung and saving her." Mammon's replied, "You'll fight with me brother?" I asked, "To the bitter end just like old times." He replied, Mammon was an idiot but he had more heart than anyone. "Anyone else know?" I asked cautiously, "Just Asmo and hes in too" He said, I nodded. "In about what, what's going on?" Leviathan asked, Levi came up, well damn, time to come clean. "I'll tell you, but we have to get out of here. Find asmo and get to the upstairs bedroom at the end of the hall. I will knock 3 times and then 2 and then 3 more, that is how you'll know its me." I

"What's with the codes? Why not just talk to us, is this about the prank?"Levi scratched his head, "This ain't no damn prank Levi, let's get asmo and go now!" Mammon was furious, very serious, it made even Levi fall back. Now that was how the second eldest was supposed to act."Alright guys get going, I'll meet you uptairs." I took Levi by the shoulders and shoved him towards the back way. "Hey stop pushing me Mammon, what the hell has gotten into you, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on!" "Yo, shut up!! You keep your trap shut and do what I'm tellin ya, if it was something to say here we woulda said it! Now move your ass!" Mammon's scolded, Levi's eyes grew wide and he quieted down. I looked in the crowd and saw Asmo who looked up at that time I raised my hand and signaled him and he nodded and came our way. I wasn't takin anyone's shit tonight, I was so mad I could tear Diavolos head right off. They wa wanted to get in my way they would find out why I'm number 2 Mammon thought. We got to the room and I leaned against the dresser while Levi took the chair and Asmo the bed and we waited the room dead silent. "Where is Belphie?" Leviathan asked," I have no idea what the hell is going on, but something is seriously wrong here, and I don't like it at all." He thought to himself, ""He's on his way, just stay quiet and wait for the signal." Mammon's said, "We are missing a brother, where is Satan?" Asmo asked, Mammon pondered on his thoughts for a moment. I thought about what satan had said, he wouldn't jump into a fight without proof which I could understand but Kyung was fallin apart she needed help asap! "He isn't coming, not yet anyway." Mammon's replied, I couldn't help but feel a bit shock. Is Mammon being a big brother for once? Leviathan thought, Normally we aren't all together like this unless it's at the dining hall. Mammon looked tense. I think he was taking all of this the hardest out of any of us. Besides Belphegor of course.

"This better not take forever. Kyung isn't here yet and I don't want to miss her! She told me she bought the most beautiful dress and I want to see when she makes her grand entrance!" Asmodeus continued, "She is my date after all." There was a knock at the door, three times then two and another three. Mammon moved across the room and opened the door. Belphie walked all slowly looking at us with this almost crazy look in his eye. He shoved the stuff off of the dresser with utter disrespect before sitting up on it. We waited for him to speak. I watched as my brothers looked to me waiting for information. Mammon would fight with me but I wasn't sure about the others just yet.

"Beel came to me today and told me that he found Diavolo and Kyung together. He had his hands on her and she kissed his cheek. Beel also told to me how he talked about love and to be patient, and that he must love to toy with her by making her cry." Belphegor began, I waited for the words to settle on them before continuing.

"I may be new to this but would a person in love be as depressed as Kyung is? Would they cry so much and be so secretive? And yet she is gone more than she is here and she always seems to have a smile for him." Mammon let out a low growl and I put my hand on his shoulder. "I have reason to believe that Diavolo is forcing Kyung into this relationship. Not only breaking the rules himself but preying on a girl that asked for none of this." I continued, I waited to see if there were any responses." "Was Belphegor serious right now? Kyung and Diavolo?" Leviathan thought, Gross...he is like a million years old. She is 25 I think she said. "You're kidding right Belphegor? Kyung and Diavolo? That's more disgusting than Mammon and his credit card." Leviathan said,

That made my skin crawl. Diavolo is gorgeous but why does he get Kyung all to himself? "Ugh...Diavolo doesn't deserve to enjoy Kyung's beauty. So Unfair." Asmodeus complained, "Belphie looked like he may snap when asmo said that", Mammon thought to himself, "Unfair? Unfair?!" Belphegor yelled, He jumped from the dresser and got in Asmos face making him flinch. "Unfair is her CHOOSING that bastard diavolo over us! Unfair is her smiling and being happy when another demon is making it happen and not us! No...what this is, this is criminal, she doesn't love him, he is using his position to make her bend to his will. She is trapped! No Asmo, this isn't unfair, this is treacherous." Belphegor continued, This was theft is what it was, I looked Levi right in the eye.

"Do I look like I'm kidding Levi? It was the real reason for the cameras, I planted them in his office and bedroom and in a few of these rooms too for good measure. But don't worry this room is safe." Belphegor continued, "I Shoulda figured Belphegor had something else planned, Whatever exposing Diavolo or messing with Lucifer is way better than anything." Leviathan thought to himself, "Why didn't you just say so in the first place? Diavolo thinks he is so cool and mighty since he is supposed to be the next king, selling him out in front of his followers would sooo be worth it. And exposing him would piss Lucifer off and not be his lap dog anymore." "Belphie looked really scary. Even though he is right it still isn't fair." Asmodeus thought, "Ooh Belphie don't yell like that it will cause wrinkles on your cute forehead." Asmodeus squealed,

"I didn't tell you because I wanted sufficient evidence before bringing you together. As much as I can't stand it, Satan is right, we need proof I black and white or else the plan will fall apart." Belphegor said, "And what is the plan?" Mammon asked, He looked to me sideways his arms crossed. I felt the cold smile pull at my face as the other brothers shifted uncomfortably. "He is hurting Kyung and abusing his power, I wouldn't follow a king or any demon who would do that. I want more than to simply embarrass him...I want to dethrone him."Belphegor continued, The room fell silent and asmo and Levi's eyes widened.

"Belphegor do you have a death wish? As amazing as that sounds do you have any idea how that is going to play out? Diavolo is the MOST powerful demon in all of the Devildom. I am not sure about you guys, but I am still hurt from the Celestial War." Leviathan said, I noticed Asmo nodded and agreed with me. "Belphie, I love Kyung just as much as you all if not more than you all, but even with our combined strength I don't think it's enough. Kyung doesn't have any power so we are really disadvantaged." Asmodeus stated, "Did you forget your pacts?! We ARE her power!! We ARE her voice!! If pursuing this battle costs me my life I would do it gladly if it sets her free! You would allow him to continue to pray upon and abuse her for the sake of saving your own spineless hides, and you have the BALLS to say you love her like I do! Diavolo needs to pay and not in Grimm and not a fucking apology!! He needs to step down." Belphegor yelled, Mammon began to ponder on what his little brother just said, I thought about his words and how heavy they were. We would be goin to war against Diavolo, no doubt his dad would get involved and if we lost, where would we go from here? We didn't have all seven of us on the same side, how would we win this? He was right though, I would fight to the end for Kyung, but another question came out of my mouth.

"Belphie. ...tell me the truth,If it was someone else, some other girl we didn't care about would we even be havin this conversation? Would you be this adamant to go to war if she were no different than some other girls in our school?" Mammon asked, Belphie looked at me crazy again and turned to me. I ain't Asmo and Levi, I ain't scared of him. "Mammon I believe it was you who said you would fight with me to the end. Is your loyalty wavering or your bravery?" Belphegor replied, "You ain't got to worry about my loyalty belphie, what you got to worry about is If we do this that it won't only be the ones in this room against a whole damn army! So even if we are killed for her, it may not do anything for her! I love Kyung!! I will lay my life down for her right now, but if you are pooling us together without a cause then we will fail!!" He replied,

"IS KYUNG NOT CAUSE ENOUGH?!!" Belphegor yelled, "Answer...my question...Belphagor. if she were no one we knew, would you be here saying these things?" Mammon continued, Belphegor's rage burned at the replies of his older brothers. I couldn't believe this, how could they know the truth and yet still hide their heads? This just proves that they were not right for my Kyung, that I was the only demon who was strong enough to do what was right. But even still, I couldn't be an army of one, so I lied. "Of course I would! What he is doing is disgusting and disgraceful! Who knows how many other girls have fallen prey to him we didn't know about BECAUSE we didn't know them! And if we let this go now there will be more and he is not even king yet!..brother's...would you follow a king like that?" Belphegor replied,

"Hearing Belphegor say that made me think. I don't like Diavolo anyway I never accepted him as my king so regardless if it was Kyung or someone else I wouldn't follow him." Leviathan thought to himself. "I never claimed Diavolo as my king anyway, so regardless I wouldn't follow him." "My dear baby brother was livid. I am surprised he didn't break something In here yet. I only follow Diavolo because Lucifer makes us." Asmodeus pondered, "Dear baby brother, none of us follow him anyway so regardless we wouldn't if it was Kyung or someone else. Besides you know we only listen because Lucifer makes us." Asmodeus continued

Belphegor took his eyes of Levi and Asmo and turned to Mammon and asked, "Well Mammon, that leaves you, where does your loyalty lie?" Mammon couldn't help but feel something was still tugging at him. I wanted to agree but somethin was poking in my head, it weren't right and the way belphie looked made me worry. "I say we wait, get the proof; then well bring Beel Satan and Lucifer into it, if we goin to war, it should be all of us or none of us." Mammon replied, "You would seriously wait for proof?" Belphegor scolded, "Isn't that what we was already doin?" Mammon asked, He backed off then and nodded. "Fine, do all of you agree?" Belphegor rebutled, Leviathan looked towards Asmo who nodded in agreement, "Asmo and I agree." Leviathan said, "Belphie, are we done here? The ball is officially going to start soon, and I am dying to see Kyung's dress!" Asmodeus asked,

I sighed in annoyance and anger. "Yeah I suppose we are." They were not right for my Kyung and they claimed to love her! I will make diavolo pay for his crimes and Kyung will be mine. While you three are enjoying his hospitality I will be searching for more evidence and be actually working to bring him down. Go ahead sit back in the end you don't deserve her anyway. Meanwhile the infamous first born Lucifer was pondering over the argument him and Belphie had moments ago.

Lucifer's P.O.V

I stood in disbelief as I replayed what Belphagor had said to me. He called me weak...and a sniveling dog. I should have punished him severely for that., but I didn't...because causing a scene...damn...he was right. He wouldn't have been so bold as to say those things unless he knew he would get away with it. After what had happened in diavolos office I was feeling less like myself with each passing day. What am I even doing? I knew the stipulations when I made them, I knew what I was getting into when I chose this...and yet it seemed easier to ignore my chain when there was no tugging, when a dog knows to heel and walk by its masters side it feels no pull, no strong words, the dog feels free like his walk is a choice. But the moment it deviates, there is always that reminder. His words would not have mattered to me if they were lies! My thoughts were interrupted, by a familiar voice calling to me. "Lucifer! There you are, where have you been?" Diavolo put an arm around me, there was a smile on his face. He wanted the walk to continue I see. "I have simply been surveying the guests and keeping order sir." I replied, I felt a bile rise in my throat on that word. His smile faltered and he took a step back. "Lucifer, I have never asked for you to call me that and I never will...your my friend. " Diavolo replied, "Lord Diavolo, as your right hand it is my duty to ensure your presence is optimal and your image revered. I am simply upholding my duty and remembering my place. After all you are the next king of devild-" I began, "And you are my best friend!! Don't let angry words of the past destroy the bond we have! Lucifer please, forgive me for my brashness..." He exclaimed, I saw remorse in his eyes, but too much slack and the dog will try to run free, some continue to fool themselves by taking what they can but I only need once to learn."Is there anything else you need at this time Lord Diavolo?" I asked, His eyes filled with sadness and he stepped aside. "N-no Lucifer, that is all." "Then I shall take my leave." I replied, "Yes. As you were." He stated, And with that the so facade of a friendship was over, and our roles were as they should have been.

I continued on making sure everything ran smoothly and I realized that everything was in fact going smoothly. Where were my brothers? Beel was at the dessert table helping himself to who knows how many servings and Satan was talking amongst other students. But I was missing the other four! I looked harder and found belphie he was far enough that he wouldn't notice that I was watching him, and i noticed that he was going upstairs. I waited several minutes before following, if they had asked, I would simply say mammon had gone missing and I wanted to make sure he wasn't stealing.

I walked silently through the hall until I heard muffled voices. I followed them until I came to the last door. "I didn't tell you because I wanted sufficient evidence before bringing you together. As much as I can't stand it, Satan is right, we need proof in black and white or else the plan will fall apart." Belphies voice came to my ear in a low but assured whisper. Proof of what, what were he planning and who else was in there? "And what is the plan?" Mammon ?!! "He is hurting Kyung and abusing his power, I wouldn't follow a king or any demon who would do that. I want more than to simply embarrass him...I want to dethrone him." My stomach lurched and my breath caught...king...dethrone...they were talking about Diavolo! This was treason! They were planning treason in his own house!! And what was this about hurting Kyung? "Belphegor do you have a death wish? As amazing as that sounds do you have any idea how that is going to play out? Diavolo is the MOST powerful demon in all of the Devildom. I am not sure about you guys, but I am still hurt from the Celestial War. "Belphie, I love Kyung just as much as you all if not more than you all, but even with our combined strength I don't think it's enough. Kyung doesn't have any power so we are really disadvantaged." Listen to Levi and Asmo Belphie!!

"Did you forget your pacts?! We ARE her power!! We ARE her voice!! If pursuing this battle costs me my life I would do it gladly if it sets her free! You would allow him to continue to pray upon and abuse her for the sake of saving your own spineless hides, and you have the BALLS to say you love her like I do! Diavolo needs to pay and not in Grimm and not a fucking apology!! He needs to step down." Belphagor was not listening to reason, if he kept on like this I would have to turn him over...but what was he doing to Kyung?! Is he the reason why she's been so distraught?! I thought back to what he said and how he avoided the subject and it all fell together. "Belphie. ...tell me the truth,If it was someone else, some other girl we didn't care about would we even be havin this conversation? Would you be this adamant to go to war if she were no different than some other girls in our school?" "Mammon I believe it was you who said you would fight with me to the end. Is your loyalty wavering or your bravery?" "You ain't got to worry about my loyalty belphie, what you got to worry about is If we do this that it wont only be the ones in this room against a whole damn army! So even if we are killed for her, it may not do anything to save her! I love Kyung!! I will lay my life down for her right now, but if you are pooling us together without a cause then we will fail!!"

"IS KYUNG NOT CAUSE ENOUGH?!!" "Answer...my question...Belphegor. if she were no one we knew, would you be here saying these things?" Mammon was actually thinking rationally this truly was serious then if they suspected Diavolo had something to do with Kyung's disappearance and her depression then that Is very disturbing indeed, but if they were in a relationship then that is hardly a cause for war. But even still I never would have thought she would choose a demon like diavolo, something was very wrong here. "Of course I would! What he is doing is disgusting and disgraceful! Who knows how many other girls have fallen prey to him we didn't know about BECAUSE we didn't know them! And if we let this go now there will be more and he is not even king yet!..brother's...would you follow a king like that?"

"I dont like him anyway so it wouldn't matter if it was Kyung or another girl."Levi… "I only obey because Lucifer says so, so king or not I wouldn't follow him for that behavior" Asmo no! "Mammon, what say you?" There was a pause and I held my breath. "I say we wait, get the proof; then we'll bring Beel Satan and Lucifer into it, if we goin to war, it should be all of us or none of us." "You would seriously wait for proof?" "Isn't that what we was already doin? You want to rush Diavolo downstairs right now be my guest but everyone down there will be on your ass in a New York minute! And then what?! Get the proof that he is in a relationship with Kyung against her will and we will gain our own following and It will weaken him. Lucifer won't stand for that, I would rather fight by his side in a month then fight him tonight " now that's being an older brother. I noticed their little secret meeting of strategy was coming to an end. "Fine you guys agree?" "Asmo and I agree." "Belphie are we done? I want to see kyungs dress!" "Yeah I guess we are" I ducked into the other room quickly as they were moving to leave. This whole situation was ludicrous! Kyung's depression her drawing, diavolos behavior and now treason?! I was beginning to feel I would not make it through tonight.


End file.
